The 25th Hunger Games
by AngryLittlePrincess53
Summary: This story has been suspended on account of my editor insisting that I finish my book before writing anymore fanfiction. Lo siento for any inconvience -did I spell that right? . I may try to sneak in a few chapters but, for now, this story is not top priority. Again, sorry. -Monika
1. Chapter 1

The 25th Hunger Games

Chapter 1

Sara pulled out her old reaping dress and handed it to me.

"Last year," she said, "better look pretty." I take the sparkly pink dress and look into her honey brown eyes in awe.

"You're giving me your Capitol dress?" I ask in shock. My 23 year old sister Sara would do anything for me, but this pink dress made in the Capitol is her prized possession.

"Of course. You're my sister." She pulls me into a hug. "I love you. Now, go out there and give 'em the scare of their life." I laugh a little, but it's hard not to be afraid. This is my last year in the reaping; no one wants to be chosen in their last year. It feels like a betrayal from the Capitol.

"I love you too," I break away from her, "but I gotta go. The reaping's starting soon."

"Good luck baby doll." She gives me a quick hug and I run out the door to my certain death.

* * *

"Happy Hunger Games," District 12's overly Capitol escort says into the microphone, "and may the odds be **ever** in your favor! We have a very special reaping for you this year seeing as it **is** the first Quarter Quell. Just to recap, this Quarter Quell was made special by the fact that each District chose their tributes. Everyone was given a ballot and they were to write the names of their choice for female tribute, and male tribute. We counted all of the votes, and the results are in." she smiles wickedly before continuing. "First, we have the men." She pulls out a slip of paper and her smile widens as she reads the name. "Ash Dodez!"

A scared looking 14 year old walks up on the stage in a daze. How could the people of 12 ever choose to send him into the Games? It just isn't right. If people could put him in the Games, they'll have no problem sending someone like me in.

"And now… the girls!" she pulls a piece of paper from her pocket. It feels like hours pass before she calls out, not a name, but a death sentence. "Monika Huney!" I stand there, surrounded by all the people who voted for me. Who just sent me to my death and all I can think is 'Screw them'. I walk up to the stage. Shocked. Scared. Angry. I cry inside as the escort forces me to shake Ash's hand. I weep to myself when Sara screams that she wants to volunteer for me. And I cry a single tear when the Peacekeepers slash her with a whip and tell her to get back in the area for the spectators.

I thought that would be the last tear I ever cried. I did not cry as we boarded the train that would take us to the Capitol. I did not cry as I sat at the dinner table and forced myself to talk to my escort. I did not cry when Ash grabbed my arm and begged me to kill him quickly. Then, I lay in bed watching a recap of every one of Districts' reapings. I see the strong careers from 1, 2, and 4. I see the slightly weaker tributes from 3, 5, and 6. My heart breaks as I watched scared kids from 7, 8, 9, and 10. Then, my heart stops as I see the tributes from 11. I gasp as a 12 year old girl with dark brown hair and sea green eyes walks up to the stage. When she suddenly bursts into tears, I cry just as hard as her. Because, on the TV in front of me, my little sister is crying for her life.

* * *

_i know it's a short chapter, but I'm really not that great at this kind of stuff. Reviews make me happy BTW :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hahahahahahahaha, that's funny! But seriously, 's note: Sorry it took me so long to put this up, but I've been having some…. personal issues. Anyway, this chapter is all about Monika's mother. Basically, it's just a huge flashback.

* * *

I remember the day I discovered that I wasn't really from district 12. I asked Sara why I didn't have our mother's brown eyes and platinum blonde hair; why instead, I had dark brown hair and sea green eyes. Why the rest of our family grew up to be at least 5' 10' and I knew I would only be 5' 3' if I was lucky. She looked at me sadly and said the words I will never forget, "You aren't one of us Monika. You never were." I was 10 when she told me. She refused to let me see my mother's Games until I was 12. I kinda of wish she had never let me watch. Every second of her Games are ingrained in my mind...

*FLASHBACK*

_"Welcome! To the 7th annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" said district 11's male escort. "Is everyone ready to get started?" no one responded. "Excellent! First up, the boys!" he reached his gloved hand into the glass bowl, pulling out a piece of white paper. "HENRY DENSON!" he practically screamed out his name. A strong looking 16 year old blonde walked up to the stage. He didn't look scared, he looked prepared."And now, the girls!" unlike when he was picking the boys's names, the escort swirled his hand around in the bowl and slowly pulled out a name. He clearly and calmly said the name into the microphone."Teresa Morena." that was my mother. What he didn't know, but everyone in 11 knew, was that my mother was not fit to be in the Games. She was pregnant with me. As she walked up to the stage, realization dawned on the escort. He feebly attempted to hide his dismay, but escorts are not known for their impressive acting."Well!" he suddenly said. "Shake hands." my mother shook her counterpart's hand. Sadness was etched across his face. "And that concludes our reaping! See you next year district 11!"He ushered my mother and Henry off stage to where they would say goodbye to their families. In the background, you can hear my father screaming for my mother and his unborn child._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

they showed footage of training, but my mother was never at any of the fighting stations. At 9 months pregnant, that wouldn't have been a good idea. During the interviews, everyone knew not to miss her.

*FLASHBACK*

_"Please help me welcome District 11's, TERESA MORENA!" Caesar Flickerman said to the crowd. Everyone clapped and she came out in one of those maternity dresses that made it obvious to everyone that she was ready to give birth at any moment. Her dark brown hair had been perfectly curled and mascara highlighted her honey brown eyes. Since she was pregnant, her stylists hadn't put her in heels to add height to her 5' 4' frame. She sat down and Caesar took her hand."Teresa, how are you?" he asked seriously."Pregnant." she said with a laugh. He laughed and everyone else in the audience gave a tight smile. She might have tried to loosen up the audience, but facts were facts. And the fact was that she and her unborn child were about to enter the Games."So, how is the baby doing?" everyone in the audience watched my mother as she took a long, decisive breath. "They're expecting her to be born sometime in the week." she looked physically hurt as she said this. Having me this week would mean having me in the Games."oh, I'm so very sorry." Caesar did look truly saddened by this unfortunate news. A few .girls in the crowd began crying and tears welled up in my mother's eyes. "Well, doesn't mean she will be born this week. Right?" a little sob escaped her."Of course not." Caesar looked doubtful, but obviously, pregnant women were not his strong suit. A buzz rang out signaling that her interview time was up. "well Teresa, best of luck to you," Caesar looked down at her stomach," and your baby.""Thank you." she walked off the stage as the entire crowd stood and, in the first act of rebellion since The Dark Days, refused to clap. Not because they dislike__d her, but because they disliked that the Capitol was really going to put her in the Games_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

My mother had no chance. Everyone knew that she would lose. Despite that though, she got 16 sponsors. Even if she didn't win, people wanted to be able to brag about trying to save the pregnant one.

*FLASHBACK*

_*Five. Four. Three. Two. One* the gong went off and my mother ran, more like wobbled, into the woods. She found a cave near a river and stayed there. Hidden from the others. When the anthem started, the sky lit up with the faces of 15 children. 15 dead in one day was a record. For the next 4 days my mother just stayed there, drinking from the stream and eating berries. Sometimes sponsors sent her food, but it was never enough. Then, on the 6th day, her water broke and everything went crazy. They had a camera on her 24/7 during labor. Her sponsors pooled all their money together to get her medicine to stop the pain. I was born on the 7th day at 7:46 pm. My mother only got to see me once. Then, the hovercraft came and took me away from her. At that point, she didn't care about living. She screamed for them to bring me back. She followed the hovercraft until it was no longer visible. Then, she just collapsed into a hep crying. She feel asleep that way, out in the open, and when she woke up, she looked directly at where she knew a camera was and whispered."Name her Monika." she knew that whoever ended up as my parents would do just that. She intended to die that day. She just huddled in a corner in her cave and waited for a career to find her. Instead, she ended up as one of the final two. The Gamemakers drove them together using a volcanic eruption. My mother met Henry, the other tribute from 11, head on."Kill me." she pleaded. Henry just shook his head in remorse. It looked like he would kill her. He raised his knife and aimed. With that, he stabbed himself in the heart and my mother went from pregnant tribute to childless victor. The last thing the people of Panem saw her do was scream in hurt as she realized the Capitol had taken her life forever._

* * *

R&R por favor :)


End file.
